The Old Newbie
by MadMadamLynn
Summary: Taken place during the Espada arc. Rika Ito is awaken by someone that never shows their face. Lost and Confused Rukia is ordered by the Captain Yamamoto to bring her to him. After learning that she is to stay at the soul society to gain her memories Rika fights with her blocked out mind to find herself. While she learns some things about the past she didn't know.
1. Chapter 1

It's so dark…cold …where am I? I look around to find myself in a dark cave. Where am I? I stand up and here an elegant voice appear, "Welcome back Rika." I spin around and look to find the voice but no one is there. "Who's there?" I yell kind of frightened. "No need to be scared this is only the beginning," the voice replies and light appears in front of me. As it gets brighter it starts to consume me until everything goes blank.

Sounds of the children playing and wind blowing surround my ears. I open my eyes as the sun beats down on me. I blink to find myself lying on the ground. "Hey watch out!" a voice yells at me and as I turn a soccer ball hits me in the face. OW! I fall back frozen like a stone. "Hey are you ok?" a little girl with black hair dressed like a boy runs up and ask me. A lay there for a moment and then lean up laughing, "Yes, I'm fine but nice kick though it had some force behind it." The girl smiles and I hand her the ball. I stand up brushing myself off as she looks at me. "Are you new here?" she asks me curiously. I stop and think, "Yes, I am." She smiles, "Well I'm Karin, the best soccer play this town has to offer." Karin? I smile, "Nice to meet you Karin, I'm Rika." We both smile and carry on with small talk.

"This is my house," Karin replies and turns around, "Where do you live?" I scratch my head, "Umm I haven't quite decide on that yet." Karin raises an eye brow and then suddenly something surrounds me. Ah! What is this? I fall on my knees as it weighs down on me. "Rika are you ok?" Karin asks me concerned. As I look up I find a tall orange headed guy in what seems to be a kimono. "Who..is..that.." I mumble. Karin hears me and turns around, "Ichigo?" Ichigo? "Karin you shouldn't be out here its dangerous," Ichigo replies walking up. I look at him and he looks at me, "You can see me?" I knod and stand up. What is he? "Ichigo this is Rika she's new to town," Karin replies with a warm tone. I smile at her from how nice she is. "New….." Ichigo scans me hard and in a instant points his sword at me. I freeze in fright. "What are you!? A espada? Your with Aizen I can smell it on you," he growls at me. I take a step back as my legs start to shake in fear. "What…are you talking about?!" I yell as my heart starts to race. "Ichigo!" a female voice yells from behind me. His eyes widen and I turn around to find a short black haired girl. "Rukia? I thought you were staying in the soul society?" Ichigo replies. I stand there lost as she walks up. "I am here on business, you are to come with me," she declares looking at me. "Why me?" I reply nervously. "Head captain Yamamoto request it," she declares. I stand there lost as I look back at Ichigo. "What does old man Yamamoto want with her?" Ichigo ask curiously. "He didn't tell me…all he said to find the girl with odd spiritual pressure," Rukia replies getting closer to me. "Well I'm coming back with you," Ichigo announces. "I'm not going anywhere!" I run off. Who the hell are these people!? As I run I find myself lost. Then suddenly I find myself looking at a tall blue haired guy. I stop and look at him in a white and blue outfit. He looks at me and I catch his gaze.

I run off shaking my head. Who was he? "Hey!" Rukia yells chasing me. I look back running and hit a pole. As I lay on the ground with my head spinning she catches up. "I'm not going to hurt you," she replies catching her breath. "Trust me," she holds out her hand to me. I hesitate but I do take it and she helps me up. "Thank you," I nod and brush off. "Are you ready now?" Rukia ask with a slight smile. I sigh and nod. As she walks forward opening a door I look back to see the blue haired guy.

"Do you know why you are here?" Yamamoto asks sitting in a chair. I shake my head no. "Rika Ito, you are not supposed to be alive," he replies. Im dead? I look down at my hands. "So am I dead?" I ask lost. "No, it seems you have been put to sleep and had your memories erased," he informs me. "My memories are gone?...now that you mention it all I know is my name…." I sigh lost. "Don't worry little one, I have arranged for you to stay in the soul society and you will go threw training to get your memories back," Yamamoto informs me. My eyes widen and I smile, "Thank you Captain." I stand up and bow. "Take her to squad room," Yamamoto demands. I follow the guard and walk out to the squad room. I stand there in an empty room lost. "I can't believe it," a male voice appears behind me. I turn around to find a big, long brown haired man in a pink flower kimono. "Rika Ito.." he says walking up to me. As I watch him I get a flash of what looks like a younger him. "It's me Shunsui? Wow captain was serious when he said you don't remember anything," Shunsui sighs. "Sorry," I mumble. "Its ok," he replies and smiles, "That just means we got to bring your memories back." "We?" I ask curiously. Suddenly the doors opens before he can reply. I find myself looking a long white haired man that looks ill. "Captain you shouldn't be out of bed!" someone yells running up behind him. "Ah, Jushiro you shouldn't be out of bed if your ill," Shunsui declares walking up to him as his eyes are locked on me. "Rika? How?..." he mumbles. "Jushiro…Shunsui….why do I know these names," I mumble lost. "Take her to rest," a guard leads me away as they leave.

I stare out to the moon. "Who are they?" I ask myself. Tomorrow I start training? For what? I fall back on the pillows. What ever it is for I hope I get my memories back.


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes to find Shunsui watching me sleep. "AH! What are you doing here?" I scream jumping up. "Today we are starting your training so I came to wake you up you looked so gentle sleeping I didn't want to bother you," Shunsui replies making a cuddle motion. My eye brow twitches as I watch him. "Well get out you pervert so I can change!" I kick him out n slam the door. Weirdo. I sigh and change into my black kimono like the rest of the people wear. When I walk out to the squad room I find Jushiro and Shunsui talking. They both look at me as I walk in. "Jushiro?" I mumble curiously. "Today we are taking you down memory lane!" Shunsui says with a smile. Jushiro nods slightly smiling. "I see," I shake my head with a giggle. "Shall we?" Shunsui replies and we head out.

We walk up on an old battle field. "This is where I first met you," Shunsui replies. I look at him and he inputs, "You were lost had no family left but I could sense spiritual pressure so I took you home with me." "So you saw me as a lost puppy," I giggle. "No not quit like that but you could say that," he smiles with a chuckle. "Wait you said I had spiritual pressure? What is that?" I ask curiously. Jushiro and Shunsui pass looks.

"So who am I meeting?" I say standing in squad 11 barracks. "So this is the one I have been hearing about," a male voice appears behind me with the sound of jingles. I turn around to find a big man with spikey black hair with bells on the ends. "Thank you for coming Kenpachi," Jushiro repiles with a smile. "No problem, she sure is a cutie," he says with a grin. I blush deeply and Jushiro interrupts, "Will you show her what spiritual pressure is." Kenpachi grins widely, "If she fights me." WHAT!? "Are you crazy!?" Jushiro declares. "I kinda seen this coming," Shunsui replies with a sigh. Hmm. A flashback of me fighting someone that seems to be him but not quite. "Your on," I declare. "What?!" Jushiro looks at me concerned. "Have you lost it?" Shunsui ask worried. "Hmph, I'll go easy on you," Kenpachi says with a grin. "Kendo stick," Shunsui says handing one to me. I nod and he walks over to the side. I look at Jushiro worried face. "Ready," I say to Kenpachi. He nods and beckons me. I go at him with all my strength and hit his chest. Instantly, the kendo stick breaks. He starts laughing hysterically and his spiritual pressure reveals itself. I fall to my knees in pain as I am being consumed by it. "That's enough," a cold male voice says behind me. Kenpachi stops laughing and his smile fades along with his spiritual energy. He walks past me and Jushiro runs up. "Are you ok Rika?" he says putting his hand on my shoulder. I nod, "I'm fine." I turn around and look to find a tall slender long black haired man. "Who is he?" I mumble. "That is Byakuya," Shunsui answers. "So this is the one," Byakuya walks past Kenpachi up to me. "Rika Ito? That name is very familiar," he says with a stern tone. Jushiro grabs my hand as I didn't realize I was shaking. "She doesn't know who she is," Shunsui inputs to break the silence. "I think we should get Rika back to squad 1's barracks I'm afraid she may be weaker do to over exposure of spiritual pressure," Jushiro implies. Byakuya keeps eye contact with me until I am lifted into Jushiro's arms. We take our leave.

"Are you ok?" Jushiro ask caressing my cheek. I nod with a smile. "Damn that Kenpachi," Shunsui says passing. "Well it did help…I feel like I have fought him before but it wasn't him…I don't know," I sigh shaking my head lost. "Well he was trained by Captain Yamamoto so that's probably what you were having visions of because you trained with him to at one time," Shunsui implies. I trained with the Captain of squad 1? That would mean I was a... "Was I a soul reaper?" I ask looking at the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Jushiro and Shunsui pass looks. "Yes, you were Rika," a woman with braided hair over her chest walks up. I know her? I shake my head as I think back hard. "Unohana? What are you doing here?" Shunsui ask curiously. Unohana glares him, "You know why." "Rika? Stop trying so hard you will only hurt in the long run," Unohana says standing in front of me. I sigh and stop, "Why can't I remember anything…" I start to cry as I fall on my knees. Then suddenly a flash back hits me hard. Everything goes black.

"Wake up silly head!" Jushiro's voice appears in my ears. I open my eyes to find a younger Jushiro one that would be in his 20's. "Hey! Your finally up," Shunsui says with a smile. He looks younger as well. I lean up and shake my head at them. "Today we are being sent out to search some hollows that have been building up north," Shunsui says with a excited tone. "Well what are we waiting for lets go!" I yell jumping up happy. "We have to wait for Captian Yamamoto's order to move," Jushiro replies. I sigh, "well I'm going to take a walk to shrug off my adrenaline." "See you later then," Jushiro replies with a smile. "See ya," Shunsui says as well.

As I walk threw the barracks of squad 13 I stop and look up around. "You came?" Jushiro says walking up with a smile. "Of course," I smile back. He hugs me tight. What is going on? "Can I?" Jushiro ask looking into my eyes passionately. "Yes," I reply as my heart flutters. WHAT?! Me and Jushiro? How? When? Why? Jushiro holds my face gently and pulls me to him. We kiss in so passionately. As we pull away Jushiro says, "Have you thought about my offer?" What offer? "Yes, I have I don't want to hurt Shunsui though," I reply saddened. "I know but don't you love me?" Jushiro asks looking into my eyes. "Yes, Jushiro I love you but I just don't know," I sigh and turn away. I run off leaving him behind. I loved Jushiro?

We get ready to head out. As Jushiro talks to the Captain Yamamoto Shunsui pulls me off to the side. "I have to tell you something," Shunsui says seriously. "What is it Shu?" I say concerned. Shunsui sighs and in an instant he grabs my face kissing me passionately. I cant help but kiss back as my heart races. I push him away catching my breath. "Rika Ito I am in love with you I have been since the day we first meet," Shunsui confesses. "Shu…" I start to reply and then Jushiro walks in. "We are ready to move out," Jushiro announces. I look away from Shunsui and walk on.

"There's a Hollow I got it" I yell and attack it with my zanpakuto. I have a curved blade. I beat it and crack my knuckles in a cocky way. "Well that's all?" Shunsui asks. Then suddenly Hollows surround us. We go at them left and right. But as we fight I notice someone in the distance. I beat the Hollow I am fighting and head toward the person. As I get closer they get further. My heart starts to slow down and I weaken. I look back to see the guys fighting Hollows. "Help!" I scream but they don't notice. "Your safe with me now," the voice from when I wake up appears. No….. Everything goes black once again.

I wake up strapped down to a table. "Let her go Mayuri!" Jushiro's voice yells. I look up to find Jushiro now arguing with a strange looking guy. "Jushiro…." I call out scared. "I'm here," Jushiro make his way to me. He releases the straps and I jump into his arms. "I remember what happened," I say to him as my body shakes in fear.


End file.
